Studying
by RedKanary
Summary: Mello just wants to finish his homework, but Matt has other ideas... yaoi/shounen-ai, nothing super dirty. Oneshot, really short :/


**I really wanted to write something because I haven't written anything except essays for English class in a while. This isn't a songfic, but just a warning: I was listening to Sinatra when I was writing this. I'm sure you can imagine where this is going.**

"Matt, can't you turn that off? I'm trying to study." Mello growled. His friend had been playing video games for the past hour and the 8-bit soundtrack had finally started to annoy Mello.

"You're always studying." Matt mumbled, and though he didn't want to, he turned the volume down. He didn't mute it, of course, but he made sure it was low enough that it shouldn't be a problem for the chocoholic.

Mello glared at Matt, but Matt took no notice, and Mello decided to go back to studying. It didn't take long for him to grow frustrated, though. On any normal day, it was easy for him to focus all of his energy into studying so he could finally beat Near. Today, however, was different. No—that wasn't it—he'd been at his best until a while ago. His mind was thinking of other things.

The ice blue eyes that were Mello's brought the words painted on the textbook in and out of focus. The x terms started to look like fours, the pluses like t's, the n's like m's. He was nearly ready to tear out his hair in anguish when he felt his phone vibrate next to him on his desk. Eager for a break—though knowing he didn't deserve one; it _had_ only been two hours, after all—he picked up the small device.

The white-on-black text hurt his eyes. He'd been reading black-on-white for so long he must have gotten too used to it. "_Forget your homework for a minute i'm lonely_" the message read. The incorrect grammar that characterized Matt's texts drove Mello crazy, but he never bothered to correct his friend.

He half-considered Matt's idea, but decided he'd already taken too long of a break and had to start studying again if he hoped to get anything done.

Just as he had finally solved another math problem, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to look at Matt, who had a cheesy grin plastered on his face. "Did you get my text?" Matt asked politely.

"_Yes_, I did." Mello replied, annoyed, before turning back to his work. However, before he had the chance to work out another solution, he found his textbook on the floor. "_Matt._" He roared, grabbing the younger boy by his shirt collar and lifting him inches above the ground.

By now, Matt knew he was in trouble, so he braced himself and closed his eyes. As an afterthought, he removed his goggles and threw them to his left. Moments later, he felt himself land on something soft. He hadn't expected soft.

The gamer slowly opened his eyes, not at all expecting what he saw. Mello was hovering over him, the blonde's hands on either side of Matt's head. Matt was about to protest, when he realized Mello's eyes were closed. Matt decided he should close his eyes too. Suddenly, Matt felt Mello's lips graze his own.

Out of shock, he forced his eyelids open again. Mello was _kissing _him. The blonde soon pulled away, however, and retreated to the opposite end of the bed. "Matt… Matt, I'm sorry, I—"

Mello was cut off by Matt pouncing and placing a kiss on _his_ lips. "If you're going to apologize," Matt started, smirking— "then apologize because you _stopped_."

At this, Matt pushed his friend so he was lying on his back. Leaning over, he planted another kiss on the blonde's lips. Mello, finally realizing he wouldn't be unwanted, kissed back. Their lips working together, Matt felt Mello's tongue beg entry, and the gamer allowed it. Losing himself in the moment, Matt found himself grabbing at the hem of Mello's shirt and slowly sliding it up.

Not to be outdone, Mello reached for Matt's waistband and unbuckled his belt. The two barely heard the door open over the sound of their own quickened breathing. After a few moments of observation, the person who had opened the door spoke up. "What are you two doing?" The boy asked emotionlessly, twirling his hair.

"What's it look like, Near? We're _studying_." Mello said between gasps of breath and kisses from Matt.

The small, white boy quietly shut the door once again. As he walked away, he muttered under his breath: "And this, Mello, is why you're number two."

**I kind of lied. I was listening to Sinatra while I wrote the first half of this. As soon as it got dirty-ish, I started listening to MSI XD And I'm pretty sure this is the steamiest thing I've ever written, so let me know how I did ^_^ Hopefully it wasn't too bad… :/ **


End file.
